Yugioh: Chronicles of the White Dragon
by Silver-SoulSlayer
Summary: Kisara is an average girl living on the streets until Ishizu and Pegasus bestow on her a dueling deck with a mysterious new set of the the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, shortly after she encounters Seto Kaiba. Yugioh Duel Monsters rewritten with Kisara.
1. The Rise of A New Duelist

Hello everyone. This fanfic starts during Yu-Gi-Oh! R and will continue from there. I just wanted to start with a more unique approach to a Kisara fanfic. Oh, the R plot will have some alterations though as that Pegasus is back but as to why I can't really say because it's part of the plot. (This is a fusion of the anime and manga's storylines so alterations had to be made) I hope you enjoy the story.

A Twist of Fate, The Girl Named Kisara:

Kisara sat in astonishment. A woman with well tanned skin and dark azure eyes clad in Egyptian robes and a man with long grey hair covering one eye clad in a red suit holding a glass of red wine were sitting on the other side of the brown table in Ishizu's office in the Domino Museum; staring at her with serious expressions.

"So you're telling me five thousand years ago, I was this girl in Egypt, who so happened to catch the eye of a guy that looks like the famous CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, and then died saving him; becoming his Blue-Eyes White Dragons and yet somehow for some odd reason I am still here?" Kisara was a girl of poor fortune having no homes and her parents having died while she was very young. Kisara lives on the streets of Domino only thriving through the small amount of money her parents had left her in their deaths. She had recently used it up in buying a new set of clothes that actually fit though, a pair of regular dark blue jeans a light blue t-shirt. It the only thing she spent it on aside from a small meal to eat every few days or so; her other meals given to her by kind strangers if she was lucky and of course the other necessities. Those particular things were held in a small light blue back pack on her back. A deck of cards laid facedown before her. Pegasus nodded while Ishizu shook her head.

"Close but not quite. When that Kisara's spirit was sealed into stone, it should still be there with her soul, so as to why you're here now causes me to question whether someone had freed at least her soul so that she could reincarnate into you, or if you are just someone who resembles her very, very well. However, Mr. Pegasus here created the Blue-Eyes White Dragons cards to recreate the spirit that guided Seto Kaiba those thousands of years ago. Yet, if you are truly the same Kisara-" Pegasus shushed Ishizu with his finger.

"Forgive me Ishizu. Any who, Kisara-dear what Ishizu was going to say is that because we are almost certain you are the same Kisara. We figure it is only fitting that you have the spirit that was once yours. So, this is yours now, the only other set of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world." He said with his flamboyant voice as she stared in shock.

"_Did I hear that right? These… They're giving me the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, just for being me? Wait, that's not right… for being someone else. It's such a kind offer but…"_ Kisara pondered longer until she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pegasus but I just can't accept such a generous offer. They would be wasted on someone like me." She replied with gratitude completely evident in her voice for even being offered this once in a life time deal. Pegasus pushed the cards closer to her.

"I must insist my darling. These cards cannot merely be destroyed, and there's no one else worthy of them. I appreciate your modesty Kisara-dear, however these belong with you." Finally, he gently placed the cards into her hands giving her his usual happy smile.

"Please, just take them. Go on." He said as she smiled gratefully, accepting the gift, and then she realized, she had nothing to put her cards in. Pegasus chuckled at her problem before strolling behind the couch he was sitting on to produce a duel disk, and a deck holder for her belt. Kisara was again amazed.

"I've…never had a duel monsters deck before and especially a duel disk. Thank you so much Mr. Pegasus." She replied cheerfully as he laughed softly. Ishizu smiled.

"Well, I take it you've no clue how to duel then." Pegasus commented as Kisara nodded.

"Very well, I suppose I could teach her how. Would that be alright Mr. Pegasus?" Pegasus laughed happily before letting out a cheery sigh.

"Please Ishizu just call me Pegasus. That goes for you too Kisara-dear. Any way I think that'd be a splendid idea. Well, I'm off on business. I'll see you two around. Ta ta!" He exclaimed happily as he trotted out of the office.

Ishizu laughed softly. "He's such a flamboyant character isn't he?" Kisara giggled in response.

"Only a little." She answered. Ishizu snickered as she laid her own deck down on the table.

"Well, shall we begin? After this, I want to take you somewhere. After all, the small amount of cards Pegasus just gave you aren't enough to meet the forty card minimum." Kisara nodded happily, equipping the duel disk and inserting the small amount of cards thinking she had just begun the happiest day of her life…

_About an hour later…_

Kisara rode in the back of a silver jeep with Ishizu while a man with sandy blonde hair with tanned skin drove.

"So why are we going to Yugi's again?" He inquired as Ishizu chuckled. Marik had become slightly forgetful of the little things with his freedom from the evil inside him.

"We are going to the Moto Game Shop to acquire some cards for Kisara so she may make a dueling deck." Ishizu explained as Marik now eyed up the blue haired girl with interest.

"A deck? You mean you don't have one?" Kisara nodded with a sheepish smile while Marik laughed merrily.

"That's cool. By the way-Hey what's that?!" Marik exclaimed pointing at the sky. A large jet shaped like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon soared through the sky being chased by another dragon, the other being a hologram of course.

"That's Kaiba's jet!" Marik exclaimed in surprise. Ishizu stared in surprise.

"Why yes it is. Perhaps there's more to be in store from fate than we could have ever imagined. It could be a sign." Ishizu stated matter-of-factly. Kisara only nodded as her eyes followed after the dragon jet soaring in the sky. Its destination was the KaibaCorp Tower, the largest building in Domino City. Finally, a quick shaking on her shoulder brought her back to the real world.

"Uh, we're here Kisara." Marik said, waving his hand infront of her face to make sure she was paying attention now. She nodded and quickly jumped out of the vehicle.

"Oh. Eh, sorry Marik." Marik laughed gently and nodded.

"No problem. If you don't mind my curiosity, what kind of deck are you working on? What kind of monster I guess I should say does it revolve around?" Kisara was about to answer when Ishizu intervened by putting herself in-between them.

"Sorry Marik, her deck is actually very top secret. You may see when we get inside." Marik groaned in disappointment but nodded nevertheless. They finally made their way to the door of the Kame Game Shop. The girls took the lead entrance with Marik following behind. Grandpa Moto laughed joyfully.

"Oh ho, it's friends of Yugi's. Uh, Marik and Ishizu right? Oh, who's this lovely lady here? I've never seen her before?" Kisara flushed at the flattering comment but Ishizu nodded happily stepping forward.

"Well, what can I do for you today kids? Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea have all not been by yet today. Were you all supposed to meet here or something?" He inquired until Kisara nervously stepped forward.

"I um, actually wanted to get some cards." She said slowly as he stopped and nodded gently.

"Alrighty then, what shall I get for you? It's single night this evening so you may choose from any of these single cards here. Or pick a booster pack or two if you'd like. Actually, the better question is, what sort of deck are you using?" Kisara bit her lower lip unsure of what to do. Ishizu whispered it into his ear as Grandpa began to stare at her as if she were joking.

"Kisara, show him the cards." She ordered as Kisara withdrew the cards from her duel disk and showed Grandpa Moto the proof. There they were, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in their shining glory. They were legitimate alright. Marik noticed the cards as well and gaped in astonishment and surprise.

"Wha?" Was his only response while Grandpa on the other hand was now filled with questions.

"Pegasus made another set? Why?" He began to ramble on millions of questions until Ishizu coughed to interrupt him.

"Sorry Mr. Moto but we'll have to answer those questions after we get her deck in working order. We're sort of in a hurry." She replied as Grandpa smiled.

"No harm done. Anyway, so now Kisara, what do you want to get tonight?" He asked as he showed her the large collection of cards to choose from. Kisara's eyes threatened to pop out of her head with what her eyes were showing her. It couldn't be true; she could pick any of these as long as it stuck to her deck strategy. Pegasus gave her an almost starter deck having given her twenty cards which made half of the deck already and one fusion monster.

After an hour of trying out multiple cards and with the advice and assistance of Grandpa, she finally picked out the twenty cards for her deck along with two more cards for extra playability and even found fifteen more cards for her side deck. When she had finished all of this, her eyes met with a particular white card, it had a white dragon with blue gems on its chest. Grandpa noticed her stares and chuckled.

"That my dear is a new card I just got in from Pegasus today, it's called Stardust Dragon. You caught it at the right time because I just decided to sell it this evening. Would you like to get him too?" He asked as she nodded happily. Then, she noticed another card with a white color. She pointed at it.

"That one too please, I have a feeling it may come in handy." She said as Grandpa laughed happily.

"A beginner and you've already developed an excellent dueling instinct. When you get real good maybe you should come over and challenge my grandson Yugi. He is the King of Games after all." Kisara flushed at the praise while her eyes widened at the same time.

"_That's right. This is Yugi's house. Wow, it feels so cool to be standing in the home of the King of Games." _She happily hummed to her thoughts as she paid for and accepted her last two cards, sliding them into her deck merrily. As they were leaving the Ishtars and Kisara said their thanks. As they were heading out the door, Kisara turned around and waved to him.

"Goodbye Mr. Moto have a good evening. Thanks again for the cards." Grandpa smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"It was my pleasure to help you. Run along now." He replied as she nodded happily with a smile and closed the door behind her. Grandpa hummed to himself happily.

"She seems like such a sweet girl." He said to himself as he began to reorganize the mess made from Kisara's constant trying of cards…

Meanwhile, driving through the streets of Domino, Ishizu was briefing Kisara lightly on the events of Battle City and how Kaiba had left to expand KaibaCorp to America and build Kaibaland. Kisara stared up into the sky as she slowly pieced the information together.

"So if Mr. Kaiba's supposed to be working in America to build Kaibaland, what's he doing here?" She asked as Ishizu shook her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I imagine that someone must have performed some sort of take over on the main office of KaibaCorp here in Japan which contains the Duel Ring Server. That is what makes the duel disks actually function. If that much is true, Kaiba is returning to seize control of his tower back." Ishizu hypothesized as Marik shrugged with a sigh.

"If he's so busy in America, he should build one there too just incase of something like this." The boy complained as Kisara giggled.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not doing so Marik." She reassured gently as Marik grinned at her with a friendly smile.

"Well, I guess we'll go with that. Anyway, that bring up a point actually. Sis, why are we going to KaibaCorp HQ?" He inquired as Ishizu closed her eyes in concentration.

"I want to test… A theory." She replied. Marik raised an eyebrow but didn't question the matter any further. Kisara meanwhile was staring down at the duel disk strapped to her arm; her deck was safely resting in the deck holder.

"_Hm…I wonder what that one card was though. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. I think they've shown every official duel Kaiba's been in and I've never seen him use this one before. This one too, The White Stone of Legend. Did Mr. Pegasus give me special cards that not even Kaiba has? This is all so strange." _Her thoughts were interrupted as the car was pulled into a sudden halt. A man with funny hair dark red hair and shades was standing in their way. He was decently tall and wore a long sleeve black jacket over a red shirt with black jeans.

"Hey, sorry but the road to KaibaCorp HQ is closed for the night. Go home or I'll have to beat you into submission." The man said as he revealed a duel disk. Kisara's eyes narrowed with a killer like glare causing Ishizu to stare in surprise of the sudden change of air around her. Kisara leapt out of the jeep and whiped out her own duel disk, engaged in duel mode.

"Kisara what are you doing? I'll take him on." Ishizu offered while Kisara shoof her head in refusal.

"That's very kind of you Ishizu but I want to try this new deck out first. You understand, right?" Ishizu nodded with a smile before taking a step back from the playing field.

"Best of luck." She said as Kisara nodded quickly before drawing her cards. The man grinned smugly.

"Heh, the name's Red kid. If you get past me, I'll give you the best card I have. If you lose, you come with me." Kisara stared at him in disgust before they each drew their hands.

"Ladies first." He stated as she nodded.

"Time to duel!" They declared as the life point counts set to 4000.

Kisara Vs Red

Kisara: 4000 LP

Red: 4000 LP

"Alright, my turn. Draw." She looked at her card and compared it to the cards in her hand.

"I set one card face down and summon one monster in face down defense position." She declared as two set holographic cards appeared on her side of the field. She beamed like a child who'd just witnessed a magic trick.

"_This is so fun!" _She thought to herself gleefully. She kept a clam expression as she let out a deep sigh.

"I end my turn." She said monotonously as Red grinned.

"A defense monster? Pathetic! If that's the best you can do you really should have let your friend over there do this for you! My turn! Draw!" He looked at his own cards before grinning.

"I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" The blue and yellow dragon appeared on the field with a roar.

Spear Dragon: 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"I set two cards face down on the field and attack your face down monster!" He declared as the dragon fired off a blue fire ball and destroyed a round whitish blue egg. It quickly exploded within the fire. Kisara winced from the explosion and took a step back.

"Oh, and one more thing, when Spear Dragon destroys a face down defense monster, I still get to deal damage to your life points. So now go Spear Dragon! Spear Flare!" The dragon reved up another blast of blue fire and shot at Kisara as it burst into a pillar of fire around her. She screamed out as the fire raged. After it died out, Red finally stared at her with much self satisfaction.

"Because Spear Dragon attacked this turn, he must be switched to defense poistion. I end my turn. At least give me a challenge kid. By the way, what kind of monster was that anyway? Haven't seen anything like it before." Red Inquired as Kisara grinned mysteriously.

Kisara: 2350 LP

"It's called the White Stone of Legend, and by sending it to the grave you have activated it's effect. Thank you." She replied as she searched her deck, pulled out a single card and shuffled. After reinsterting the deck back into its holder she looked back up at her opponent.

"By the effect of The White Stone of Legend, I am allowed to add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand." Red's eyes bulged wide open.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! That's impossible! Seto Kaiba is the only one who holds the Blue-Eyes! You lie! It's a fake!" Kisara shook her head and smiled ever so innocently at Red.

"Believe me it's real. Pegasus gave it to me himself. Now, It's my turn, draw!" She looked at her card and smiled.

"Give me five turns, and I will end this duel." She said confidently as Red laughed at her loudly.

"Five turns?! You sure you wanna add more to our bet little girl? Fine then, I'll offer up two cards for if you beat me in five turns." He grinned happily.

"_This is all too easy."_ He thought to himself as Kisara began to search her hand. Finally, she rested her fingers on a single card.

"I activate my magic card, go Cost Down! With it I lower the level of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from eight to six making me only require a single tribute." She said happily until she noticed Red snickering, causing her to frown with a neutral expression.

"What's so funny?" She asked softly. He began to laugh.

"You still need one sacrifice and according to your field, that's something you don't have! Nice try babe but your plan was half baked." Red replied sadistically as he noticed her chuckle.

"Well then, I'm glad you do. Activate spell card, Soul Exchange!" She cried as Spear Dragon was engulfed a blue vortex and brought to her side of the field; Red's eyes widened in panic as he realized what was happening, fear was evident in his eyes.

"Oh no!" He cried as Kisara's smile grew triumphant.

"I sacrifice your Spear Dragon to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She cried as a pillar of white light rained from the heavens as a blood curling roar shot out through the streets of Domino…

_Meanwhile, at the KaibaCorp HQ Tower Rooftop…_

Kaiba had just defeated his opponent, card professor Willa Mette. Mokuba had just finished hacking into the door, allowing them to simply pass him by after he had defeated him, regardless of whether he had the card key or not. Suddenly, Blue-Eyes' roar reached his ears. His eyes bulged in shock almost causing him to turn around and run towards the source but his years of self control forbade such an action and merely caused him to shrug it off physically while in his mind, questions were now rolling non-stop.

"_Wh-What the hell?! I coulda sworn I just heard a Blue-Eyes. Hm… There's more fishy stuff goin' on around here than I thought. No matter, once I'm done with Yakou I will investigate the matter personally."_ He thought to himself calculatingly as he and Mokuba continued on their way…

_Back at the playing field…_

Blue-Eyes had just been summoned and Red looked very, very worried. Kisara nodded as if to tell herself, "So far so good." Then she snapped her fingers, causing her trap card to reveal.

"I now activate my trap, Fairy Wind. I get to destroy every other face down card on the field, and when this is done, we both take three hundred points of damage per card and I count two cards over there Red." Kisara declared strongly as a shining gust of glittery light blue wind destroyed his two cards, and dealing them six hundred points of damage each. Red braced himself with a growl.

"_Damn, she's not bad…"_ He thought to himself bitterly as his life points dropped.

Red: 3400 LP

Kisara: 1750 LP

Suddenly, a thought clicked into his mind.

"_Still, I've got almost two times more life points than her. I may still be able to win."_ He thought hopefully as Kisara pointed at him fiercely.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, direct attack on the player!" She commanded as the dragon roared again, firing off its famous Burst Stream of Destruction at the opponent. Red yelped in pain as the stream of energy collided.

"I can't do anymore from here; I set one card face down and end my turn." Kisara declared as she waved her arm dismissively to signify the end of her turn.

Red: 400 LP

Kisara: 1750 LP

"It appears it may not even take me five turns to end this duel." Kisara commented, studying the field and his hand. Kisara began her analysis.

"_He used up two cards and Spear Dragon on his first turn, so he now has a mere total of three cards compared to my two and nothing on his field. This seems promising. I hope my luck holds out."_ She thought to herself as Red drew his card. He grinned.

"I set one card face down on the field and special summon Vice Dragon from my hand since I controlled no monsters and yet you had one. Now, I'm gonna sacrifice him to summon my Strong Wind Dragon!" The greenish blue dragon roared on to the field as the wind picked up around it. Kisara braced herself with a grunt.

"Now, its effect kicks in, since I tribute a dragon to summon it, he gets half of its attack points raising it to three thousand four hundred which is strong enough to take out your dragon."

Strong Wind Dragon: 3400 ATK / 1000 DEF

"I now attack your Blue-Eyes and destroy it!" The two dragons collided, causing a massive crimson explosion and a heavy gust of wind that forced both players to brace themselves in order not to be pushed back.

"No, my Blue-Eyes!" Kisara cried as the explosion faded.

Kisara: 1350 LP

Red: 400 LP

"I end my turn." He said calmly. Kisara's gaze lowered to his cards.

"Make that one card." She muttered.

"Second turn Red. It's my move, draw!" She scanned her card and smiled.

"I summon a monster in face down defense and set one card face down to activate Emergency Provisions! This allows me to offer up that face down card and gain one thousand life points." She declared cheerfully as her life points rose.

Kisara: 2350 LP

Red: 400 LP

"Now, I set this last card face down and end my turn." She declared as Red cringed.

"_She's got a plan… I better be cautious of her face down cards."_ He thought to himself as he drew his card. He stared at it with a neutral expression.

"I set one card face down on the field. I end my turn." He said nonchalantly as the face down card appeared on the field. Kisara grinned.

"My third turn! Draw!" She stared at her card and nodded to it approvingly.

"I summon Blade Knight in attack mode and due to me having no cards in my hand; he gains four hundred attack points!" She said as the shining knight appeared on the field.

Blade Knight: 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF

Red stared at the monster confusedly until he realized Kisara's hand fall over her face down monster.

"I flip summon, D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!" She said as the blonde warrior with her shining blue sword appeared on the field.

D.D. Warrior Lady: 1500 ATK / 1600 DEF

"With that done, I end my turn." Red anxiously drew his card. He grinned ear to ear at what he pulled.

"I'm about to summon the monster I was gonna let you keep if you won! Go Dark Tinker!" The dark little monster appeared on the field with a mechanical tinker.

Dark Tinker: 1000 ATK / 1300 DEF

Kisara cocked an eyebrow at the odd little creature.

"This thing?.." She asked slowly as Red shook his head.

"Nah, what I'm gonna summon with it. I tune Dark Tinker to Strong Wind Dragon to create a level eight synchro monster!" He annoucned thunderously as a large pillar of pale green light burst forth behind him, a large red and black dragon busrting forth from it.

"Say hello to what would have been your prize, Red Dragon Archfiend!" He laughed maniacally as the dragon roared onto the field. Kisara stared in awe of the large crimson beast as it stared her straight in the eyes. Their gaze was only torn apart when it roared once more. Red grinned.

"Now, destroy the Blade Knight!" Red commanded as Red Dragon Archfiend's fist lit on fire. It reared it back, ready to strike.

"Scorching Crimson!" He cried as the flaming fist collided with Blade Knight causing it to grunt as it burst into millions of holographic pieces of shining white sparks.

"Oh no!" Kisara cried as her life points dropped.

Kisara: 1,350 LP

Red: 400 LP

"Oh yes, and I now end my turn." Red declared as Kisara looked worriedly at her field.

"_This isn't good. I guess I jumped the gun, because now he has that thing on the field and if it gets D.D. Warrior Lady now I'm toast!" _She nervously put a hand on her deck.

"My, fourth turn. Draw!" She looked at her card, her eyes shining with hope."

"I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" The small baby blue colored dragon infant appeared on the field with a happy smile. Kisara smiled fondly at it as she remembered Grandpa's advice…

_Flashback:_

_Granpda Muto handed Kisara a card. She stared at it and looked at it pensively in thought._

"_Mr. Muto, this card has really low attack points, and if I have nothing in my hand, it could lead me into a real bad situation." Kisara remarked worriedly until Mr. Muto rested a reassuring hand on Kisara's shoulder._

"_Yes, that is true in strategy. However, I must now explain to you something that is in the game, but not taught to everyone. The heart of the cards." He replied as Kisara stared at him in high interest. _

"_Heart of the cards?" She repeated. He nodded._

"_The heart of the cards is the bond of the heart of the duelist, and their cards. If you believe in yourself and in your deck they will never fail you. Just always treat them with love and respect, just as if they were your friends." Granpda explained as Kisara held the card in a more reverant manner in response to her newest enlightenment…_

_Back in the present:_

"He was right, you came through for me after all, didn't you, Decoy Dragon?" The dragon turned to her and winked before resuming its battle position. Red cocked an eyebrow.

"That little thing? What for?" Kisara only gave her most innocent smile.

"Why don't you attack me and find out?" She replied tauntingly as Red secretly snickered when he looked back at her face down.

"_Thanks to that small fry dragon, if I attack it, her Blue-Eyes will come back and I will lose Red Dragon Archfiend. Hm, well in that case…" _

"I end my turn." Kisara declared as Red drew his card without a word, a poker face clear on it.

"I activate summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Vorse Raider appeared with a swing of its axe.

Vorse Raider: 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Then, I set a card face down on the field and attack the D.D. Warrior lady with Red Dragon Archfiend!" He declared as the red dragon readied and unleashed its mighty fist. Kisara revealed her face down card,

"I activate Shift, now your attack is moved to Decoy Dragon!" Decoy Dragon began to glow a white light. Kisara grinned.

"I activate the monster effect of Decoy Dragon! I can bring back a monster in my graveyard here to the field in face up attack position. I call back Blue-Eyes White Dragon and due to Decoy Dragon's monster effect, the attack is now sent at Blue-Eyes and ends in a stalemate!" Blue-Eyes shot up from a pilar of light as Red Dragon Archfiend's fist neared.

"I can see that." Red muttered bitterly as the dragons destroyed each other. He pointed at D.D. Warrior Lady.

"Vorse Raider attacks D.D. Warrior lady!" He shouted as the dark axe collided with the monster, causing them both to burst into white sparks.

Kisara: 950 LP

Red: 400 LP

"We each have only a monster left, looks like you lose the first half of the bet unless you can perform a miracle with this draw." Kisara drew her card.

"I believe in this deck." She replied as she looked at her card.

"And my faith has been rewarded, I activate Necro Draw, which allows me to draw cards equal to the number on monster cards I have in my graveyard, and I count three!" Red froze in shock as Kisara drew her cards, her beaming face just screaming that she was please with her results.

"I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!" She announced as the magic card appeared on the field and destroyed all of Red's face downs.

"No!!!" Red screamed as his trap cards were destroyed.

"That's not all, I summon Luster Dragon and equip it with my Fighting Spirit equip magic card. For each monster on your field, my dragon gains three hundred attack points, now making it strong enough to take out your monster!" Kisara declared as the dragon's points rose.

Luster Dragon: 2200 ATK / 1600 DEF

"Let's end this now, I attack with Luster Dragon!" Luster Dragon heaved a deep breath before exhaling a mighty breath of fire that destroyed Vorse Raider in a single shot.

Red: 100 LP

Kisara: 950 LP

"This is for destroying my Blue-Eyes and belittling my dragon because of his size! Decoy Dragon, baby claw attack!" Kisara cried as the dragon swiped happily at Red's chest. Red grunted in pain as the duel ended; his life point counter at zero.

Red: 0 LP

Kisara: 950 LP

Winner: Kisara

Kisara strolled over to Red before extending her hand.

"You played a great game, good duel." She offered warmly. Red looked up at her in awe before smiling and taking her hand, shaking it when he finally stood up. He shuffled into his deck, removed two cards and gave them to Kisara.

"Here, those are yours now. You won them fair and square." Kisara's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw them.

"A-Are you sure?! Red Dragon Archfiend… and wait, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon? What's it do?" Kisara inquired as Red grinned.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, can be summoned by removing a dragon from play, from there it can special summon one dragon aside from a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from your hand or graveyard. I'm sure you'll make great use of it…" Red explained as Kisara shook his hand once more.

"Thank you, I'll cherish them always." Red nodded.

"It was an honor, Kisara right? If you're going into the tower, there were originally thirteen card professers in there, however Yugi and another duelist have been eliminating them all without relent. I think one said Seto Kaiba eliminated him too. Be on your guard." Red advised as Kisara nodded.

"Thanks for the advice." She replied.

"No prob. See ya around." He said as he began to leisurely walk down the street. Kisara smiled and turned to Ishizu and Marik.

"Well, let's get back in the jeep. I don't think we want to run the rest of the way to KaibaCorp HQ shall we?" She said with a relaxed sigh. Hopping into the back with Ishizu, Marik started up the jeep and they were back on the move to KaibaCorp Tower, what lying ahead beyond there being left in the hands of fate…

_Meanwhile..._

Kaiba had just finished his conversation with Yakou and was without a doubt furious.

_"How dare he! He just barges in here thinking he can take over the Duel Ring Server for his petty schemes! This server, was the start of mine and Mokuba's dream! I'll show him what happens when you mess with my server and our company! However, there is that other matter too..."_ Kaiba's mind flashed to the sound of the Blue-Eyes that roared outside earlier this evening.

"What is happening?.. I smell a rat." He muttered to himself. Mokuba looked to him concernedly.

"You okay Seto?" Kaiba turned to his brother and flashed a quick grin.

"It's nothing Mokuba. I was just thinking of the most appropriate way to deal with Yakou. Let's get moving." He replied as Mokuba nodded with a big happy grin.

"You got it big brother!" Kaiba pondered it further until he was now staring up at the ceiling as he walked, Mokuba quietly yet cheerfully following.

_"Yugi... What is happening now?" _Kaiba thought to himself as the Kaiba brothers continued to storm the building, on the hunt for their target: Yakou Tenma

Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed the opening chapter, and I do want to point out that yes, Necro Draw is an original card that I made up. Oh, this story has been re-decided to be a Kisara centered story and only stated where it did to explain and give background as to where she got her cards. Thanks for reading everyone and see you all again in chapter 2.


	2. Embracing the Darkness

Hello again everyone, I'm back with the newest chapter of Yugioh: White Dragon Chronicles. Sorry this took so long. I have to get the next volume of R in order to make one, correct scenes to stay somewhat canon, and then alter it to fit Kisara into the story. Oh, a very important change to note if you've read R is that Yugi will now have brought the bag he carries the Millennium Items around in into the KaibaCorp Tower with him too. Please read and enjoy everyone.

_Embracing the Darkness:  
_

The jeep finally pulled into a complete stop in-front of KaibaCorp Tower, Kisara leapt from the jeep while Ishizu stayed inside. Noticing this, Marik also didn't leave the jeep. Kisara cocked an eyebrow and stared at Ishizu in confusion.

"Aren't you guys coming too?" Kisara asked. Ishizu shook her head.

"Forgive us Kisara; but Marik and I have issues to attend to back at the Domino Museum so we must be going. Could you do me a favor and meet Mr. Kaiba for me though? If he asks any questions, just tell him I sent you, best of luck." Ishizu replied as Marik revved the engine.

"See ya later Kisara!" Marik yelled over the roar of the engine. Kisara smiled and waved. The two Egyptian siblings nodded and then rode off back in the direction of the museum. Kisara turned to walk in the other direction until she felt a strong pulse beat within her heart.

"_Wh-What's going on?"_ She thought bewildered as she felt another presence enter her soul. She felt the pulse carry on into her deck and then quickly fade away. She took deep breathes as she calmly began to walk forward again.

"What was that?" She muttered to herself outspokenly as the automatic doors of the KaibaCorp building granted her entrance. She stared around at its luxurious lobby, truly Seto Kaiba was an even richer person then Kisara had imagined. With a sigh, she continued on her way through the area, heading upward towards a flight of stairs…

Meanwhile, where Yugi was with Gekkou and Tea, who were walking in a hallway to where Yakou should be the bag containing the Millennium Items began to shine. Yami quickly appeared beside Yugi.

_Yugi! I sense a disturbance among the Millennium Items! Quick, check the bag!" _Yami ordered. Yugi immediately did as instructed and pulled out the single shining item, the Millennium Rod. Tea eyed it confusedly, as did Gekkou.

"Wasn't that Marik's item Yugi?" Tea inquired. Yugi nodded before looking at the wall to the right of him, staring into space.

"Yeah… But it was Kaiba's in the ancient past." Yugi replied as the image of his arch-rival and friend came to mind. Yami too thought of the mighty Blue-Eyes duelist.

"Kaiba could be in trouble." Yugi muttered as Yami nodded to him.

"_I agree. It seems to be calling out to someone. Yugi, if we find Kaiba here perhaps we should give him the millennium rod to hold on to for awhile." _Yugi quickly looked to meet Yami face to face.

"What? We can't do that Pharaoh! You need that to restore your memories right?!" Yami shook his head.

"_If Kaiba needs help then we can't just leave him to be in danger Yugi. It will only be for awhile anyway."_ Yugi thought about it for a moment before sighing and replying reluctantly,

"I see your point..." Yugi smiled to him reassuringly, the Pharaoh was still recovering slightly from his shock about Tea's condition and was still tired from his constant dueling. "I'll find Kaiba after we save Tea. I bet we'll even run into him on our way." Yami nodded with a smile.

"Right, best of luck to you Yugi; it's been awhile since you've dueled by yourself after all." Yami replied. Yugi smiled as the Pharaoh faded back into the millennium puzzle. Yugi stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

"_He's right… This is my first duel on my own in a long time… However,"_ Yugi stared at his deck; he had brought it along in case he himself had to duel without the Pharaoh _"I have these with me. This deck, with it I will save Tea; just so long as I have faith in the heart of the cards."_ Yugi thought to himself as he switched Yami's deck with his and slid Yami's into the deck holder on his belt. Yami from the depths of the millennium puzzle stared deeply into its endless maze as he pondered to himself,

"_Kaiba… What's going on now I wonder?"_

Meanwhile a few floors above Yugi and company, Kisara popped out of an elevator with an exaggerated gasp for air.

"Had I known there was an elevator around this place I would have never run up those first three floors worth of stairs." She sighed tiredly as she slowly stretched to regain her stamina. She looked around this room; it was a straight hallway that led into a large square shaped room, the ballroom she presumed from the large amount of space and royal blue carpet that divided the room into two equal halves. Cautiously, she strolled into the room, halting as a dark red rose was hurled into her path, landing right in front of her right foot, piercing the carpet. A feminine snicker echoed through the room.

"Hm… I didn't expect a nobody duelist to be hanging out around here. They said Yugi was supposed to be here, not some girl." The voice complained. Kisara growled inwardly feeling insulted as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, dressed very strangely. She was dressed in a classic black and white gothic outfit; her black and white duel disk was located on the left arm. Her eyes were red as blood, with silvery white hair compared to Kisara's bluish white. Styled differently and her wielding a mysterious card in her hand.

"Name's Tomoyo card professor of the Sin Archetype." Kisara tilted her head confusedly.

"_Sin Archetype? I've never heard of those cards before…"_ Tomoyo chuckled darkly.

"The Sin Archetype are dragons who have embraced the power of darkness and used it to evolve into stronger forms. I don't know who you are girl, but I sense that you have the final sin card… give it to me. Kisara shook her head.

"The name's Kisara and I don't have the final 'sin dragon' you're talking about." Tomoyo hummed.

"Do you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon perhaps?" She asked. Kisara eyed the woman cautiously.

"What if I do?" She countered icily. Tomoyo giggled happily.

"Then you have the final sin dragon." Kisara quickly eyed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

"You've lost it; Blue-Eyes White Dragon's a light attribute monster. It isn't this 'final sin dragon' you speak of." Tomoyo activated her duel disk, snickering menacingly.

"Why don't you duel me and find out the truth for yourself?" She offered. Kisara hesitantly looked around, but with the room designed as it was, the only way she could continue, was if she either took the elevator which could possibly end badly if Tomoyo chases her, or stay here and duel. With a reluctant sigh, she activated her duel disk.

"Fine, I'll take you on." She replied as they shuffled their decks, inserted them into the duel disks and drew their cards.

Meanwhile, where Mokuba and Kaiba were walking at this moment, Mokuba's computer began to react to the duel disk activation.

"Look Seto! Someone other than Yugi and Joey is dueling!" He cried. Kaiba took a quick look at the screen before returning to fully pay attention to it.

"Who're they? Wait, their duel disk I.D.'s are both brand newly… Mokuba run a scan on the girl with the red eyes." Mokuba nodded and did as he was told.

"There's nothing on her but her duelist profile Seto. It says her name's Tomoyo Akira, age seventeen and her deck is made up of the 'Sin Archetype' and nothing else. It also says she only activated her duel disk for the first time just now. All we have to go by is what the duel disk says about her deck…" Mokuba reported. Kaiba's left eye twitched in confusion.

"_That can't be! No one just appears out of thin air! Hm… I'll have to investigate her later too…"_ Kaiba sighed in frustration. "Run a scan on the one with the blue eyes now." He ordered. Mokuba expertly typed in the codes and passwords until Kisara's profile appeared on screen.

"This person seems legit Seto. It says her name is Kisara Shirogane. Her parents died while she was little. She currently is without a home and is sixteen years old. Her duel disk was first used an hour ago and her deck is the-Wait what?!" Mokuba halted in his report as he stared at the screen in disbelief. Kaiba stared at him with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" He asked monotonously. Mokuba pointed at the screen.

"Look… At her deck I mean." Kaiba then kneeled to where Mokuba was sitting to look up the information before his eyes went wide as his eyes found themselves staring at her signature card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" His loud and furious exclamation echoed throughout the entire hallway. Mokuba quickly switching the screen to Tomoyo and Kisara's duel so the two cold observe the new wielder of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in action.

_Meanwhile, back in the room where Tomoyo and Kisara are… _

"LET'S DUEL!" They shouted together as their life point meters shot to 4000.

_Kisara Vs Tomoyo_

Kisara and Tomoyo drew their cards, completely unaware of their secret spectators. Kisara however shivered and rubbed her shoulders uncomfortably.

"_Why do I feel like I'm being watched..?"_ She thought to herself as she eyed her hand. It wasn't as great as her first hand against Red but it would do nevertheless. Kisara stared at the older girl.

"You go first." Kisara offered. Tomoyo smirked and drew her card.

"With pleasure." She replied merrily. She eyed her hand and hummed in thought. Kisara eyed the strange girl curiously as she thought to herself,

"_She's taking pretty long for someone who seemed eager to take the first move. Perhaps it was just a bluff and she was hoping her draw would improve her hand."_ However Kisara's thought turned out to only be her silent wish as Tomoyo flashed her an evil smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kisara right? But, I'm afraid this duel is gonna be cut really short since I now play the field spell card, Savage Coliseum." She declared as the large ancient stone coliseum sprang forth around them, changing their environment to that of an ancient roman coliseum much akin to the holographic one Kisara had seen Kaiba and Yugi duel in during the Battle City Finals. Tomoyo withdrew a card from her pocket.

"Now, from my extra deck I remove from play my Cyber End Dragon from play." She declared as she slid the dragon into her right pocket. The mechanical three headed dragon roared out onto the field and then disappeared in a flash of light. Tomoyo grinned as a black and white yin and yang looking light replaced it and begun to take form; Kisara's eyes widening in bewilderment.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba changed direction, Kaiba charging toward the floor where Kisara and Tomoyo are dueling, Mokuba running to keep up with him.

"Seto, according to the dueling screen, Tomoyo just removed from play an unknown monster called Cyber End Dragon with four thousand attack points. In other news Kisara has yet to draw any of her Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba stared down at his little brother but said nothing, his mind too clouded with thoughts to respond.

"_What the hell is going on?! Is that girl... Kisara, the one who caused the Blue-Eyes roar I heard earlier this evening? This can't be real! It has to be a fake! The only one who has the skills worthy of wielding Blue-Eyes is me!" _Kaiba mentally yelled as the two continued on their way through the halls, Mokuba now playing reporter as they ran.

Meanwhile, back where Tomoyo and Kisara are dueling, the light faded and a black and white armored version of Cyber End Dragon stood where its original counterpart once stood. Kisara was swept off of her feet and thrown into a wall as the mechanical behemoth roared at her. She ran back to her place in the arena and stared at the monster with shock.

"This-This is a-"

"Yes, this is one of my sin dragons, Sin Cyber End Dragon!" Tomoyo declared as the armored mechanical dragon roared once more, this time not catching Kisara by surprise. Kisara stared at the beast with hardened eyes.

Sin Cyber End Dragon: 4000 ATK / 2800 DEF

"_This is so weird; I can actually feel the dragon's roar. Heck, it just tossed me a few feet. I don't think this is a normal duel monsters game anymore…"_ Kisara thought to herself as Tomoyo eyed the look on Kisara's worried face. She chuckled cruelly.

"What's wrong Kisara? Are you scared of my monster? Or have you realized that you have no hope of winning? Either way, you've met your match." Tomoyo eyed her hand before taking two cards from it.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." The two holographic cards appeared face down in a golden light as Kisara drew her card nervously. She eyed it hopefully,

"_Thank goodness! I think I may be able to protect myself from it now. Now, to set the combo in motion." _She thought to herself, taking a card from her hand.

"I summon a monster in face down defense position and set three cards face down. I end my turn." Kisara announced as her cards appeared on the field. Tomoyo hummed happily and drew her card.

"You can't run from me Kisara. My dragon punishes defensive play! Sin Cyber End Dragon, attack her face down monster!" She yelled as the dragon revved up its mighty blue colored energy blast. Kisara only stared at the blast without a sign of worry on her face. Tomoyo pointed her finger at the face down monster.

"Sin Strident Blast!" She yelled as the dragon's attack burst forth and decimated Kisara's monster, revealed to be Lord of Dragons as he cried out in pain and disappeared from the field. Kisara shielded her eyes from the violent flash of light and then braced herself as the wind picked up again. Tomoyo chuckled as she stared down her opponent.

Lord of Dragons: 1200 ATK / 1100 DEF

"How sad, you lost your monster. If you thought that was bad, take a look at what's about to happen." Tomoyo commanded mockingly as she pointed up at her mechanical dragon as it revved up another Sin Strident Blast in its jaws. Kisara gasped in horror as she too realized this fact.

"What's going on? How come your dragon is attacking again?" Kisara demanded as Tomoyo laughed darkly.

"Because Kisara, when Sin Cyber End Dragon destroys a defense position monster by battle, he inflicts damage equal to the difference between his attack and its defense. So now, Sin Cyber End Dragon, punish Kisara by inflicting damage to her life points!" She commanded as the monster roared and blasted Kisara with its mighty energy blast. She cried out in pain as it struck her with real pain. When the attack finished, she clutched her heart.

"_What the? I felt pain when Lord of Dragons was destroyed… What kind of game is this?"_ She asked herself. Tomoyo noticed her predicament and grinned.

Kisara: 1100

Tomoyo: 4300

Kisara gasped when she noticed Tomoyo's increase in life points. Noticing her surprise, she snickered.

"Tough luck Kisara, but when a monster attacks, the controller gains three hundred life points. Tough break considering you probably don't have anything in your deck that can stop Sin Cyber End Dragon from destroying what's left of your life points." Tomoyo teased. Kisara shrugged as she drew her card. Kisara smiled merrily as she eyed it.

"Wrong, I'm not done yet. I activate one of my face down cards, Soul Absorption. What this card does is that whenever something is removed from play, I gain five hundred life points." The card flipped up to life as it shone with a sparkle to show its activation. Kisara nodded at it as a sign to continue her play,

"I now activate from my field as well, Shrink which will cut the attack points of your Sin Cyber End Dragon in half!" Kisara yelled as the dragon cried out in pain as its attack points dropped.

Sin Cyber End Dragon: 4000 ATK – 2000 ATK

Kisara grinned as she held up her next card.

"It's high time I paid you back for taking out a chunk of my life points Tomoyo. I summon out Decoy Dragon to my side of the field!" Kisara yelled as the small baby dragon appeared on the field with its baby faced smile. Kisara smiled warmly at it.

Decoy Dragon: 300 ATK / 200 DEF

"Sorry pal, but you're gonna have to go for awhile. I remove Decoy Dragon from play to summon a good friend of mine, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Kisara declared as Decoy Dragon disappeared in a bright white light and then being replaced by a large shining red sphere that from which came forth the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon itself, in its own armored glory.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: 2800 ATK / 2400 DEF

Kisara stared up at the mechanical dragon before pointing at Tomoyo vengefully.

Kisara: 1600

Tomoyo: 4300

"I hope you don't mind but my friend and I are gonna show your dragon the way out, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack! Darkness Metal Flame!" Kisara exclaimed, as the large armored dragon fired a large shining red energy ball at Sin Cyber End Dragon. The armored mecha dragon crying out in pain as it exploded and faded away with the smoke. Tomoyo grunted and braced herself as the force from the blast pushed her back a few inches. She looked back up to her smiling opponent as she commented bitterly,

"Lucky shot, it won't happen again." Kisara smiled cruelly.

"That's not the only thing that happened. I just gained three hundred life points thanks to your field spell card." Kisara remarked gleefully as her life points rose.

Kisara: 1900

Tomoyo: 3500

Tomoyo eyed the field carefully as she too began to run her own analysis.

"_According to what I see, she's got one card left in her hand, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon on the field and one card face down behind it, so that final card must be a defense measure. Hmph, guess I misjudged her… She's not half bad." _Kisara stood silent for a moment before saying,

"I end my turn."

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba had just witnessed the amazing comeback play Kisara had just made. Truly it was most impressive, even to Kaiba.

"Whoa… Did ya see that Seto? She took out Sin Cyber End Dragon! She made it look real easy too with that Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon card of hers. Hm, wonder where she got it." Kaiba growled inwardly with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"_Hmph, so she has some skill. At least she's no idiot like the mutt. Yet, she has Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, one of the rarest cards in all of duel monsters. Now this really is a matter I must investigate myself. How disgusting though, she used such a weak and pathetic monster to begin the summoning of a key card. This sentimentality reminds me of Yugi's heart of the cards mumbo jumbo. Damn it all, when I find you Yakou I'll file a lawsuit so large against you you'll be bankrupt for centuries."_ Kaiba's thoughts swirled endlessly in his head until Mokuba tugged on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Seto? I know it bothers you that she has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon but why are we going to actually go see here about it?" The younger Kaiba inquired. Kaiba stopped his thinking and sighed exasperatedly, leaning against a wall.

"Well Mokuba, it is because Blue-Eyes is a monster only those with worthy skills as a duelist have right to wield and the only one who has what it takes to hold one in their hands is me. Also, Pegasus went missing after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament so no new cards have been made in awhile, so if she has a real new set of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, then Pegasus must still be around and Yakou is just taking petty revenge on Yugi due to Pegasus' apparent misfortune." Mokuba nodded as he zoomed in the camera to get a look at Kisara.

"I think Kisara's a really pretty girl don't you Seto?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba flushed ever so slightly as he eyed the girl. He had to admit mentally but he would be damned before he'd admit it orally that she was truly the most attractive girl he'd ever laid eyes on. He stared for a moment into her sapphire blue eyes before shrugging and shaking his head to erase the thoughts and images entering his mind.

"Mokuba, how many times have I told you that I have no time for a girl. I have the whole company to run remember?" Mokuba grinned evilly.

"Uh huh, sure and that's why you're always sitting in your room when you come home with nothing to do but stare at your deck and make random changes to it." Mokuba remarked. Kaiba gave him a hard and serious stare.

"I've told you before that that's work related. My dueling skills have to be sharp at all times and so does my deck should I partake in a company sponsored tournament. I can't afford to have my skills dull." Mokuba hummed teasingly.

"Sure Seto, sure. All I'm saying is that maybe having a girl around would make you a bit happier y'know?" Kaiba stared down at his brother with a neutral expression before he sighed and removed himself from the wall.

"We don't have time to stand there and interview her, so we'll be interviewing her as we head back to the top to find Yakou. Either way, we must learn all we can from her about the cards she has acquired." Kaiba replied. Mokuba smiled, hope gleaming in his eyes as he cheered and began to run after Kaiba with the duel running on the laptop. Kaiba smiled faintly at the younger Kaiba; he knew nothing could possibly come from a single meeting with this odd girl aside from the information he desired yet, he couldn't help but give his brother the slightest hope that he would gain feelings for the female duelist.

"_Heh, Hell's more likely to freeze over then me developing feelings for her."_

Meanwhile back at the duel, the two girls stared each other down, red eyes locked with blue. Tomoyo looked down at her deck.

"It's my turn." She declared as she drew her card. She grinned happily.

"_Yes! I have a safe amount of cards in my hand; this makes this all too easy for me." _Tomoyo grinned confidently at Kisara.

"You've fought a great duel Kisara; you even managed to defeat Sin Cyber End Dragon, but I'm afraid it all ends here. I activate Sinification. It's a spell card that allows me to treat one monster as a sin monster this turn, or summon a sin monster to the field from my deck as long as I still follow its summoning conditions. I choose to summon one from my deck. So, I remove a Rainbow Dragon from my deck from play!" A large white dragon appeared on the field, seven multi colored rainbow gems on its neck roaring out in pain as it burst into flames. A black and white yin and yang like light appeared once more and from it a shape was forming. Tomoyo grinned evilly.

"This is my second sin dragon! Come forth Sin Rainbow Dragon!" Tomoyo yelled as Rainbow Dragon emerged with the newly equipped sin armor. It then came to its master's side loyally.

"Now I activate from the field, my first face down card, Sinful Sacrifice. By sending a sin monster from my deck to the graveyard, I gain its attack points as life points! I choose my Sin Black Rose Dragon." Tomoyo yelled as the Black Rose Dragon, covered on its face and wings with sin armor burst into flames, those flames turning into gentle sparks of light that danced around Tomoyo, reviving her lost life points.

Kisara: 1900

Tomoyo: 5900

Kisara gasped. _"Her life points are over four thousand! Furthermore, I already used up Shrink to destroy the first sin monster. This is really bad." _Kisara thought frantically as she noticed Tomoyo's hand over the second face down card.

"Reveal second face down, Monster Reincarnation. By discarding this monster, Spirit Ryu in my hand to the graveyard, I can add Sin Black Rose Dragon to my hand. A nice exchange if I do say so myself. Now from my hand I activate, Sinful Allies which allows me to keep more than one sin monster on the field at once. Furthermore, as long as it's present on the field, my field spell cannot be destroyed." Tomoyo declared as the coliseum was filled with black and white lights. " Now, I remove from play Black Rose Dragon to summon Sin Black Rose Dragon!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the original Black Rose Dragon like the monsters before it burst into flames and became an armored counterpart, roaring angrily at its opponent. Kisara stared at the two in shock and fear.

Kisara: 2400

Tomoyo: 5900

Tomoyo pointed at the darkness metal dragon with killing intent.

"Now, I activate Megamorph to cut your monster's attack points in half!" She yelled as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon cried out in pain.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: 2800 ATK – 1400 ATK

"Sin Black Rose Dragon attack with Sinful Thorns!" Tomoyo commanded as the armored rose dragon lashed out its now armored thorn whips which pierced through Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, causing Kisara immense pain once more. She screamed out in pain as she felt the immense pressure strike her soul.

"_Th-This pain… What is it? Ah it doesn't matter. I can't take much more of it though… I have to somehow make it through the rest of this duel… Please, heart of the cards… give me the strength to withstand her monsters. I gotta think of something fast too, her life points are really getting up there…"_ She thought to herself as she winced from the pain, bringing her back to reality.

Kisara: 1400

Tomoyo: 6200

Tomoyo chuckled as she looked at her hand, one card left.

"I over did it with that combo… No matter. It was fun while it lasted Kisara, Sin Rainbow Dragon, attack with Sinful Rainbow Refraction!" She ordered as the dragon's rainbow colored blast charged up in its mouth. Kisara looked down at her face down card and smiled.

"_Just a little more…"_ She thought as the dragon roared, signaling the completion of its attack.

"Attack!!!" Tomoyo cried as the dragon fired its attack at Kisara full force. Kisara grinned as she placed her hand calmly over her face down card.

"Sorry Tomoyo but I activate my face down trap card!" She declared gleefully. Tomoyo's eyes widened, realizing her careless attack.

"Damn!" She cursed. Kisara's grin only grew wider.

"Now, I activate Defense Draw! I can negate the battle damage of this attack, and then draw a card!" She yelled as a barrier of red light surrounded her, protecting her from the mighty blast of Sin Rainbow Dragon. Happily, she drew her card.

"Your attack didn't go through. Therefore, I also stopped you from gaining another three hundred life points." Tomoyo growled bitterly.

"I end my turn." Was all she could say. Kisara nodded and drew her card. She eyed her hand closely.

"_Thanks to defense draw I now have hand advantage; however, with these three cards it's a really risky combo. I have to leave myself totally handless until she attacks my monster… But, it's the only thing I have right now so it'll have to do." _

"I summon a monster in face down defense position." Kisara said as the card appeared on the field. The she took both cards from her hand.

"I also lay these face down on the field too… I end my turn." Kisara finished monotonously. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I was careless last time, that won't happen again." She replied as she drew her card. She smiled as she played it,

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down-" Kisara quickly extended her hand over her second face down card.

"Not so fast! I activate Starlight Road, which negates the destruction of a card and destroys the card trying to destroy it." She yelled as Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic shot from the card and pierced the Mystical Space Typhoon card's hologram, destroying it. A large pale green pillar of light came from behind Kisara.

"Thanks to that, I can now call forth… My Stardust Dragon!" She exclaimed as the large white dragon emerged from the pillar, shining in its glory.

Stardust Dragon: 2000 DEF / 2500 ATK

Tomoyo glared at the dragon but then her glare turned into a much pleased stare.

"Hm… So you have two of my sin dragons. Perfect, it makes tracking these things so much easier. Look Kisara, I'll make a bet with you. If you win this duel, I'll hand over Black Rose Dragon and its Sin form, but if you lose, you hand over to me your Blue-Eyes White Dragons AND your Stardust Dragon." She offered.

On the other end where Kaiba and Mokuba were watching as they ran, Kaiba scoffed.

"She'd have to be as dumb as Wheeler to take that bet." He scowled as Wheeler's image came to mind. He did recall that Joey had in fact won Red-Eyes Black Dragon from a bet but the fact that Joey relied purely on luck most of the time just irked him.

"Mokuba, how close are we to their location?" Kaiba managed to ask. Mokuba switched the screens,

"We're approximately seven floors above them. If we keep running this way, we'll be able to get to where Tomoyo is standing right now." He replied. Kaiba nodded as they ran.

"Good. Now, switch back, let's see how much of a duelist she really is." Kaiba replied as they returned to see Kisara contemplating her options. Finally she lowered her head to meet her gaze with Tomoyo's.

"Sorry, I don't bet my cards. These cards mean more to me than someone like you could ever understand!" Kisara yelled as Tomoyo scoffed.

"It wasn't a request it was a demand! Now I attack your Stardust Dragon with my Sin Rainbow Dragon!" Tomoyo yelled as the dragon fired off its Sinful Rainbow Refraction blast at Stardust Dragon, quickly dispatching it and destroying it with relative ease.

"Now, Sin Black Rose Dragon, destroy the face down monster card!" She ordered as he dragon's armored thorn whips pierced the card to reveal, Morphing Jar. At this both duelists smiled.

Morphing Jar: 600 DEF / 700 ATK

"You just activated my Morphing Jar! Now, we both discard our hands and get to draw five cards." Kisara declared as Tomoyo discarded her Copycat monster card and picked up five cards, while Kisara only picked up five cards.

"I believe it was still your turn Tomoyo!" Kisara exclaimed. Tomoyo chuckled.

"You're gonna really wish it wasn't too. Main Phase 2, I activate a spell from my hand; a card you're familiar with, Monster Reincarnation! I now discard my Dark Blade to add Sin Cyber End Dragon back to my hand!" She yelled as she did the card exchange.

"I end my turn… Next turn you shall meet your end." Kisara growled.

"Not if I can help it!" She retorted as she drew reached to draw her card, she felt something beating deep inside of her.

"This rage… What is it? Blue-Eyes… Are you, trying to tell me something?" She muttered as she heard a voice say,

"_Use her power against her! The sin monsters… They cry and grieve because their master does not treat them with love and companionship. Unleash it Kisara, the true power of light and darkness!" _Kisara looked at her hand, only one Blue-Eyes White Dragon was in her hand right now, and Stardust Dragon was already in the graveyard. She drew her card and stared in bewilderment.

"_This wasn't in my deck before I dueled Tomoyo!" _Kisara stared at the card, it read, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba in the halls too stared at the new card in shock and astonishment. Mokuba muttering,

"Cool" could be heard. Kaiba's world was in a state of shock. This girl had so much mysteries surrounding her.

"This girl… Kisara… What are you?" He asked himself silently as he stared at the screen.

Kisara looked at the card fearfully. Until she felt a warm light touch her heart.

"_Kisara… I am the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon… My name was once Kisara as well. The power of the Sin monsters, they have given it to you to show their master the true way. It won't hurt me for no darkness can harm what is purely of the light. Go on now; you've got a duel to win right?" _Kisara suddenly awoke from her trance and looked around confused. Again she stared at the card, unsure of what to do.

"Sin Blue-Eyes… If I use you, I don't know what will happen though." Kisara muttered. Tomoyo seemed confused as well by Kisara's sudden pause in the game. Tomoyo once again studied Kisara's field. No monsters on her field yet a single face down and six cards in her hand. Kisara had already lost four monsters to the card graveyard as well.

"_What could she be stalling for?" _Tomoyo asked herself confusedly. Kisara looked up at her with a dangerous glare in her eyes. Kaiba stared at the screen, totally sucked into the duel.

"_What are you waiting for?! Summon that monster so I can see it in action!"_ He mentally demanded. Mokuba stared at his brother worriedly.

"We have three more floors to clear big brother." Mokuba declared, hoping it would help Kaiba to relax. Unfortunately, it only made Kaiba run faster as the tense air began to build up.

The air around Kisara began to twist, and dragonic cries of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon echoed through the halls now. Yugi now noticed it in fact and the Millennium Rod began to shine once more, this time brighter than ever before.

"Kaiba!!!" Yugi shouted worriedly as the roar increased in volume, the lightning and thunder booming and crashing all around the KaibaCorp Tower. Tomoyo shook with worry as she felt the overwhelming aura of Kisara's single card. Kisara took a card from her hand,

"I play Trade In which allows me to send a level eight dragon to the graveyard to draw two cards." Kisara declared as she drew two cards.

"I activate Pot of Avarice to send five cards back to my deck and draw two more cards." She declared as she put four of the cards back in her deck, and Stardust Dragon in her jacket pocket for her extra deck.

"Now I use Monster Reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She cried as Blue-Eyes roared onto the field. Yami Kisara smiled beside Kisara. Meanwhile Mokuba shouted,

"Brother! Kisara managed to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba began to run faster, only one floor separated the brothers and Kisara.

"_See, now I guarantee you aren't hurting me, I'm already on the field, honest Milady."_ The yami reassured. Kisara smiled.

"Thanks, that's great. Now, then I remove Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Stardust Dragon from play, because thanks to your continuous magic card, I can control more than one Sin monster!" Tomoyo gasped as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared with pride as it was instead of painfully, was gently and willingly armored with the sin armor and Stardust Dragon underwent the same treatment, the whole room was filled with a blinding light. Kisara extended her arm and reached as high into the air as she could with it.

"Now Tomoyo, allow me to show you the power of when you mix your cards and your heart! I give you Sin Stardust Dragon!" She exclaimed as the first of the two dragons appeared with a mighty and proud roar. Kisara smiled at it before she held her right arm to the other light,

"And now, the power of light and darkness as one, I give you the third member of my battle squad,"

Kaiba and Mokuba finally burst into the room and Kaiba gasped as he finally saw the dragon take form.

Kisara: 2400

Tomoyo: 6200

"I call forth Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kisara cried as the mighty dragon roared forth from the heavens and appeared from the light, shining proudly over Kisara and eying its opponent, its intention to kill so mighty that it threatened to crush her through merely its glance…

Author's Notes:

Yes, I do realize I introduced the Sin monsters and a lot of 5D's and GX cards along with some originals. It was just to give Kisara a darker side to her deck since I don't like the whole stereotypical Kisara's an all light person. She's got a fighter side too as shown when she fought Aknadin. Plus, now we have a potential villain/rival for Kisara. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter.


End file.
